Before, During and After The End
by humble servent
Summary: Everything may have ended with The End. But that does not mean the entire story was told. Glimpse into the world of Bleach with short oneshots that occurred before, during and after The End. With guest presenter SOUSUKE AIZEN! Companion piece with The End. Does not need to be read to enjoy. AU.


Before, During, and After The End

Chapter- How Ichigo and Akumi First Met. After They First Met

 **Disclaimer: Why hello again fans and/or future fans of my first fanfiction The End. If there are still people left who still believe I own the Bleach franchise… For the last time I don't.**

 **Karakura Suspension Bridge**

"Hagh…"Ichigo sighed as looked into the water off the side of the bridge it had been few months since he lost his powers with the fight with Aizen. Ironically it was also the anniversary since the day a weird red ribbon came to him in the air.

He could not help but think he was forgetting something important. "Oh well I better head home." He sighed heavily before he decided to head back home. He took the scenic route on the riverside.

"Hagh… I can't believe it is all over. All that work and I don't even get a nice Thank you card…" said a mopey Ichigo. After fighting battle after battle Ichigo finally had time to reflect on all that happened to him. "Then again if it wasn't for Hat-n-clogs popping up afterwards and giving me a job, I would think it all a bad dream."

The sun was starting to set setting up a marvelous view of Karakura. "Damn that is a nice view. Huh? What is that floating in the river?" Ichigo asked when he noticed a white blob floating along in the river. He went down closer to the river to get a better view of it. "HOLY SHIT IT'S A PERSON!"

Ichigo rushed toward the floating person and dragged it back to shore. Ichigo froze for a bit when he saw the wet beautiful woman. A flash of autumn leaves and the red ribbon flashed through his head.

But then he noticed she was not breathing and her pulse was fading fast. He quickly managed to save her and then started running toward his father clinic. He knew from his father that there is still a chance for infection from the water getting into her lungs.

He rushed into the doors of the Clinic's entrance. "Dad! I need help now!" Yuzu was the one to first show up in a nurse outfit.

"Ichigo! What happened?" she asked as she helped Ichigo place the young woman into the bed.

"I was walking by the riverside by the suspension bridge and I saw her facing face down in the river. I cleared the water out of lungs and gave her mouth to mouth." He replied.

"Has she woken up at all?" asked Yuzu as she started to give the standard check-up.

"No. She hasn't. Where is Dad?"

"He got called to Ishida's father's hospital for an emergency. Go leave and call him. I need to change her out of her clothes."

Ichigo blushed a little before he went to the living room for the phone. He dialed for the hospital director's room. "Isshin! Did you find her?!" was yelled through the phone.

"Uh… actually Ishida-san I was looking for my father. Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"I apologize your father is helping me find a missing woman. She is the daughter of one of my richest backers for my hospital. She disappeared during the tour." Ryuken explained.

Ichigo had a deep feeling in his gut this was too much of a coincidence. "By any chance does she have long white hair and pale white skin?"

"You found her?!" the speakers nearly burst at that.

"I pulled her out of the river by the suspension bridge. She is fine now but she will need a final check-up and antibiotics from the water in her lungs."

SLAM! Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ichigo looked at the phone with a weird look. "That girl's father must be really rich…" Ichigo said before putting the phone back on the hook.

He then heard a ruckus coming from where he left his Yuzu and the girl. "ICHI-NEE!"

Protector mode engaged

Ichigo rushed back to the room and broke the door down. Only to be greeted with the sight of the most beautiful girl he has ever met. But then he saw his sister pressed against the wall and it got pushed to the back of mind.

"Yuzu! You ungrateful bitch! Let my sister go!" The girl promptly yelled, fell and tried to cover herself up. Then insult to injury his sister than kicked him out of the room.

It was amusing seeing Ichigo's face dumbfounded trying to figure out what the hell happened. So he just sat there for about five minutes.

"You can come in now Ichi-nee." He heard Yuzu finally say.

He came in and noticed the girl was laying on the bed with a gown on and blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry… I overreacted…" she said meekly.

"It's alright. I was in the wrong as well." Ichigo blushed as well.

Yuzu smirked as her devious little mind started shipping these two. But on to more important things besides finally having her brother get a girlfriend. "Ichi-nee said he pulled you from the river. What happened?"

Her eyes darkened. "I was attacked by my father's enemies last thing I remember was being knocked out by the suspension bridge."

It didn't take a rocket scientist for Yuzu to recognize the sudden rage in the room belonged to her brother. "Oh. I am so sorry we haven't done introductions yet. What is your name?"

Her eyes immediately brightened and she gained a small smile. "I mean no offense but I was always taught if you want to learn someone's name you introduce yourself first."

"Oh, my name is Kurosaki Yuzu."

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, Yuzu. I am Aizen Akumi." Yuzu and Ichigo immediately froze a little from the name.

"Are you two ok?" she asked in concern.

Ichigo was first to recover. "I apologize… You share the family name of a man who caused our family a lot of trouble…"

"I see. I am sorry then. I take my family name from my mother. She died in childbirth and my father wanted to honor her. At social functions I use my father's last name Akihime." She explained.

"It is no trouble. Oh yes! Do you need to call someone?" replied Yuzu.

"No. It would be for the best for me to lay low for a while. If my enemies think me dead it will be easier to deal with them." She replied.

Ichigo's face immediately paled. "Oh no…"

"Ichi-nee? What's wrong?"

Ichigo placed his palm on his face before he sighed heavily. "My father was searching for you. If he heard the news that you were fine and I was the one to save you…" Ichigo let hang.

"He would have screamed to the sky that you scored a hot girl…" Yuzu sighed as well.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AKIHIME-OUJO! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! COME OUT AND WE PROMISE TO NOT HURT THE ONES HOARDING YOU!" a loud man could be heard.

"Oh no…" Akumi replied in fear.

"Ichi-nee what do we do?"

"Don't worry I will take care of these punks." He growled before cracking his neck.

"No! Don't! You will be killed!" Akumi tried to stop him.

Ichigo merely smirked before replying. "Bigger and scarier things have tried to kill me. You don't need to worry. Yuzu is my wooden sword still in the living room?" Yuzu nodded slowly fearing for her brother's life.

As soon as Ichigo left Akumi tried following after him. Yuzu immediately tried to stop her. "You still need to recover!"

Then gunshots started ringing out. "Oh no! Take me to him now we may still be able to save him!" she pleaded. Yuzu fearing for her brother agreed.

Yuzu supported the woman to the door only to see an amazing display of skill and power. Ichigo was dodging their punches as though they were standing still. Man after man fell to Ichigo's wooden sword. A gangster tried aiming for Ichigo with his gun but Ichigo was on him before he could properly aim. It was a dance of brutality.

"Amazing…" Akumi was in awe. She had never seen someone move like Ichigo could. It was amazing to her. Then during the fight Ichigo's shirt got torn off. Ichigo moving like a graceful snake with the light of the full moon illuminating his buff sweaty body. Akumi's heart could not survive the assault of Ichigo's hot form along with his caring personality.

Soon it was all over and the cops soon arrived to take the royally beat down enforcers. Isshin, Ryuken, and Akumi's father soon arrived at the scene. They were filled with relief that they were all fine.

"Thank you young man for saving my daughter. How can I ever repay you!" the man asked while shaking Ichigo's hand.

"It was nothing. I am glad everything turned out fine."

Mr. Akihime turned round to his daughter. "Is there anything else you would like to add Akumi?" Akumi was unresponsive and appeared to be stuck staring at Ichigo. "Akumi?"

"…" Now her eyes turned to hearts and there seemed to be some drool coming from her mouth now that he looked.

"Uh… Is she ok?" asked Ichigo.

Yuzu recognized the look first and immediately started backing off her brother. "Father… You said I could marry whoever I wanted right?" Akumi finally replied back.

"Uh… yes? Why?" the man did not like the dark feeling at the back of his neck.

"MINE!" yelled Akumi before she latched onto Ichigo.

It took over an hour to pry Akumi from Ichigo. However that was the start of Akumi's creepy obsession with Ichigo. The day the Twilight Dragon King finally reunited with the Black Moon Demon Queen.

 **One Year Ago**

The barrier between the two worlds was fading fast and they were on a collision course together. All seemed doomed. Except floating in the sky near the barrier rip. There was two individuals.

"It's ok… The Blanks are still near me and I'm not afraid of them now. If I return their memories to them they will be at peace. And the barrier between the two worlds will be strong again." Senna said in a soft voice.

In Ichigo's eyes she seemed to regain her school outfit. "But Senna…"

She placed her hands behind her back closed her eyes "If the world was destroyed, then there would be no Ichigo…" She faced him and had a sad look on her face. "I can't imagine a world without you."

Senna then began to gather her power and started glowing. "STOP! You can't do this!" Ichigo tried reasoning with her.

Senna yelled back with tears in her eyes. "NO ICHIGO! I COLD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO DIE INSTEAD OF ME!" a whirlwind started to whip around her.

Ichigo tried grabbing for her "No! Senna! SENNA!" he was soon blown away by the power.

A bright light exploded into the precipice world. Thousands of explosions had occurred pushing the two worlds back to their natural cycle.

 **Dawn the Next Day**

As Senna started to fade into nothingness on Ichigo's back in the cemetery. A certain higher power being happened to observing due to the ruckus the Blanks caused.

"Well, well, well… It's Akumi." Ash observed as he was watching. "If I remember correctly this is the time the Spirit King betrayed me. Time to mettle in affairs." Ash said with a slight evil laugh as he collected Senna's soul.

"What better way to mess with his head than to make his brother Aizen have the child!"

" _Master? What is your plan in this exactly?_ " asked Dratana.

"Simple. He tried dumping Akumi's soul into the precipice world to stop the reunion. I will make his own plan his downfall. I will make sure Akumi and past me will meet up. Then I will observe for my own fun." He replied.

" _You realize Samus will kill you for wasting time with this right?_ "

"Meh… As long as don't forget our anniversary I will be fine." He replied as if in foreshadow. "Besides I am sure Sparky will enjoy being reincarnated to cause me trouble anyway."

" _Very well Master."_

 _"Can I have fun too?! Please Master!"_ screeched Chibi Dratana in his ear.

"Ok. Fine but you are going to be a Kyurem." He replied in annoyance. "I'm sure this will turn out well."

 **Nope. No it did not. But revenge was sweet as hell. Wasn't it Aizen?**

"Yes. It was very amusing to see my daughter rip that bastard apart." replied Aizen.

 **Ready to help me with this mini project?**

"I did not have much else going on so I figure I could grace your audience with my presence."

 **… Hagh. This is going to be long when I deal with these stories isn't it?**

"I could interrupt your other stories."

 **I wouldn't if I were you Kaelus would kill you. If you happen to interrupt while he takes over it won't end well. Anyway. We have a long road ahead of us to fill the gaps I left in the original. Are you ready?**

"You are going to update this once a month at best. What could possibly go wrong?"

 **You fu-BLEEP-ing idiot… You doomed us all.**

"What's with the BLEEPing?"

 **Oh… sorry about that. I still had the censor on from my FF7 observation.**

 **AN: It has been 8 months since I first started The End. This series of oneshots will add in little scenes that I hinted at in the story. As well as scenes I wanted to have in there but they did not fit or I was far too lazy. The Senna nod is because I really enjoy shipping Senna and Ichigo and a lot of fic have been demonizing her lately for some reason… This will not be a top priority story as I am working on two others at the moment. But I will update every so often. Please review and etc…**


End file.
